Moments
by l0velyfe
Summary: These moments between us are... irreplacable, however short they may be. /Drabble, NOW CHAPTER STORY, GrimmIchi, yaoi, lemons, M FOR A REASON./  Picked up and turned into a chapter story upon request!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

Well, although I'm in the middle of writing two other stories (a GrimmHime and a UkiHitsu), I just had one of those epiphanies and I had to write this little GrimmIchi drabble. It is rated M for sexual content and a bit of language, although it isn't terribly specific. Just a little slice of lemon, through Ichigo's eyes.

Hope you like it!

- Illumination -

* * *

**Moments**

It was so wrong.

But in those moments of ecstasy, it really didn't matter.

In those brief seconds where his large hands gripped my hips, hoisting them up, I could have cared less what was moral. In those few glorious flashes of passion, I would give myself to him as he ravaged my body. His fingers would trace around my unclothed body that took on a slight sheen from his ministrations. His hot breath would pant against my ear as he brought us both to the brink of sheer pleasure, where nothing mattered but the man above me.

His teeth and tongue would tease me to no end, my hands twisting in the sheets as he finally entered my body; the body that belonged to him, which only he had touched so intimately. Helpless and pleading, I would cling to him as our essence became one. His unsteady voice would whisper nonsense in my ear. Legs entangling in my white sheets as he pinned me, teeth clamping down on my neck in bittersweet pain as he marked me. Fingers twined together as we moved together; the motions had become like second nature to the both of us now. I knew how his body moved; it was like an unspoken language that he had taught me.

Concise moments of affection occurred between us; those moments when our lips touched. However, kissing him was not an act of love; it was a battle for dominance, which he always won. It was an erotic dance of our tongues, and harsh teeth that sometimes left marks that bled. His hips pushed against mine over and over as he took what I had to give. My nails would dig into his hard skin as my spine arched into him. He had told me I still had an aura of innocence about me that he liked. But he had taken my innocence long ago.

He usually came on rainy nights. On my walk home from school, I would keep my eyes on the sky. Clouds were a warning sign. If the skies were clear, I knew I would sleep soundly. If not… I would stay awake, lying in my bed. I was never asleep when he arrived, but I pretended because he thought he was stealthy. When I heard the familiar thump near my window, the hairs on the back of my neck would rise.

When those brief moments of ecstasy took over, all common sense would leave my brain. Of course he was the enemy. Of course he was using me for pleasure. Of course I should be running, or fighting him off, or something; anything but spreading my legs for him. His piercing blue eyes went right through me, making me weak in the knees. I was under his spell. In those amazing minutes he would spend with me, I would completely lose myself, and everything I stood for and believed in. But my body overruled my mind during the nights he visited, and I couldn't control myself. I couldn't say no to him.

In the final stages of our passion, we were a frenzied, tangled, sticky being. Nearing both of our limits, he would go harder, faster, while gripping the handles of my hips. I would wince at the bruises left by his hands later. Caught up in the fervor that radiated from him, his name spilled from my lips repeatedly as my voice reached octaves that weren't accessed any other way. Falling over the edge, I would grip his shoulders as my body convulsed. Not completely lost in my own thrill, I would try to listen through my sounds of pleasure to hear him. It was in these wild moments of bliss that he would say my name, and in these moments only. Craving my name on his lips, I would cross my ankles behind the small of his back, arching as he finished inside of me. His groans were feral, thrusting harder and faster until…

"…Ichigo… Fuck…"

Cursing was second nature to him as well, and I'd grown used to it. But my name, falling from those proud, merciless lips, was all I could hope for.

We would lie there in sated glory, and another brief moment of affection would take place. He did not like the word 'cuddling', but that was all I could describe it as. _"Lovers cuddle," _he would say. And he would leave it at that, because I knew the rest of the sentence. We weren't lovers.

I would always fall asleep at that point, no matter how hard I fought to keep my eyes open. Perhaps it was physical exhaustion from exerting myself in erotic instinct with him. Perhaps it was the fact that it was usually early morning, just before the sun peeked up over the mountains. Or perhaps it was just the warmth of his body. But I would always drift off, his slowing breathing my lullaby.

He was right. We weren't lovers. Lovers would have taken it slow, caressing each other's bodies. Lovers would have touched their lips together tenderly. Lovers would bask in the afterglow together, and then wake up together, ready to face a new day. No, this wasn't love.

Because he was always gone in the morning.


	2. 1 Absence

_Well! After many requests to continue this story... Well I can't just ignore my fans! So here you go, guys! I've decided to act as if chapter one was a prologue, so this is chapter one now. This story may be long, short, pointless, and filled with lemons! I don't know where it's going but I'm gonna try for you guys!_

**T_H_E_S_E_*_M_O_M_E_N_T_S_*_W_I_L_L_*_L_A_S_T_*_F_O_R_E_V_E_R**

**Moments**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

**_One: Absence_**

**T_H_E_S_E_*_M_O_M_E_N_T_S_*_W_I_L_L_*_L_A_S_T_*_F_O_R_E_V_E_R**

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter…_

Absentmindedly, I watched the raindrops splash on the window of the classroom. They trickled down the glass and drowned out the teacher's monotonous voice. It didn't bother me to the least; I neither wanted nor cared to listen anyway. The raindrops would create the sweet scent of fresh rain. They would get me wet on the way to my next class. They would open umbrellas on the streets of the city. And they were a warning.

After scooting past Orihime and Uryu with a few vague words, I headed home, pondering the consequences of drifting away from my friends. Hiding such a large secret was taking its toll on my relationships with the people around me. The rain drummed quietly on the sideward, creating a sonata that interrupted my thoughts. As I reached the orchid, the scent of peaches drifted into my nose, and the smell was coupled with the tapping of water on leaves, emerging the rhythm into a harmony that soothed my persistent conscience.

I halfheartedly greeted Yuzu at the door. She was cooking dinner; the smell of rice invaded my nose the moment I stepped in from the growing storm. Karin's whereabouts were unknown to me, and after avoiding Isshin, I made my way up the stairs to change out of my damp clothes.

He would come tonight. I pulled my shirt over my head, shuddering as the fabric brushed the healing teeth marks on my collarbone. The moment he would step into the vicinity of my bedroom, we could forget all of our loyalties to opposing sides. We weren't enemies, for those moments he remained. Wriggling into pajama pants and a black t-shirt, I felt the familiar pang in my chest. Stubbornly, I pushed it away and trailed back downstairs.

I didn't need anyone.

Dinner was good, as always, but the food stuck in my throat. While my dad talked about some tedious work business, Karin shot me suspicious glances across the table. I did my best to ignore them, and kept myself busy with my own food.

After murmuring some excuse involving homework, I retreated to my room to avoid being questioned by Karin or engaged in a long conversation with my dad. Turning my stereo on, I sprawled on my bed, attempting to stifle any bothersome thoughts. After the current song ended, all grew silent for a moment, and I could hear the pitter-patter of the raindrops again.

To my dismay, a mushy love song came on. With a frustrated growl, I snatched a pillow and hurled it at the stereo. It bounced off, with no effect, and I sighed in exasperation.

It was different now. Sure, in the beginning, it had been lust. It had been the taboo sin that lured me in, not to mention the physical attraction. I had never considered myself gay; in fact, I cringed at the word. Homosexuals were stereotyped upon in the high school world, and I had enough trouble as it was with my hair colour. Since these visits from the blue-haired Arrancar had begun, I had simply considered myself "straight with exceptions". It was more acceptable to myself. And it was probably a lie as well. None of these feelings had changed. Other feelings had just developed.

Wincing, I pulled my covers over my head. I was _not_ falling for that bastard. I didn't need him. I could do just fine without him. He was stubborn, rude, fought for what he believed in, and he was…

He was just like me, in so many ways.

**T_H_E_S_E_*_M_O_M_E_N_T_S_*_W_I_L_L_*_L_A_S_T_*_F_O_R_E_V_E_R**

Night fell like a blanket, and the rain continued quietly. I remained motionless on my bed, waiting. Waiting for the thump of his feet on my bedroom floor. For the familiar reiatsu that I felt myself craving at the most random of times. For the shift of my mattress as he crawled toward me and his scent enveloped me.

He never came.

My digital alarm clock read two a.m. in illuminated red numbers, and I felt no trace of his presence. For once, I was wide awake at this hour. Sitting up, I gathered my blanket in my arms. Trying to push away the worry, I padded to my bedroom door and opened it quietly.

**T_H_E_S_E_*_M_O_M_E_N_T_S_*_W_I_L_L_*_L_A_S_T_*_F_O_R_E_V_E_R**

I was in a shitload of trouble.

A shinigami had intercepted me on my way to Kurosaki's house. And this wasn't just any shinigami. It was a damn captain. Of the 6th Division, according to the number encrypted on the back of his haori. This dude had some kind of girly, pretty pink flower shit for a sword that had made me laugh at first. But those fuckin' petals were brutal. I was cut up pretty bad, and the bastard never wasted more than a second between attacks. I had no time to release my own Zanpakuto; all I could do was dodge the waves of pink blossoms that he kept coming.

_Whoosh._

Grimace.

More blood dripped to the ground, this time from my shoulder. "Eat this, you fucker!" Holding my wounded shoulder with my left hand to steady my right, I drew reiatsu and blasted a cero at him.

Almost nonchalantly – as if the prick knew it pissed me off – he blocked it with a wall of glowing cherry blossoms. The explosion merely swept his hair behind him. Drained of reiatsu and bleeding profusely, I glared at the barely wounded captain. This guy was more than a match for me… Maybe I was a fuckin' pussy, but I wanted to get away so I could kick his ass another day.

Narrowly avoiding another attack, I raised both hands. My right shook from the wound on my shoulder, but I managed to shoot two ceros in his direction. In the time it took him to dodge them, I sonido'ed as far as my dangerously low spiritual pressure would let me.

Stumbling and muttering curses at the pouring rain, I looked up at the fluorescent lights above the shop before me.

Kurosaki Clinic.

I was in Ichigo's fuckin' neighborhood.

Turning to limp down the sidewalk to the door, I dimly realized that the lights inside were all off. There was probably no one here. It was late, and no one would come until the next morning.

I assessed my wounds, finally acknowledging how much pain I was in. I didn't have enough reiatsu left to heal my severe wounds.

I wouldn't make it until morning.

**T_H_E_S_E_*_M_O_M_E_N_T_S_*_W_I_L_L_*_L_A_S_T_*_F_O_R_E_V_E_R**

I was in the clinic by myself when I heard the thump. The little place had become my sanctuary, and I often spent the night here on weekends, when Grimmjow didn't come. I'd never heard the rain drumming on the rooftop before. It was calming; soothing.

But I still heard the thumping on the back door. I was lying on my side on the couch, under a blanket when it caught my attention. Curious as to what or who it was, I got up and slowly made my way to the door, through the kitchen. My first thought was burglars, which made me smirk. If they thought they could break in, then they'd have a pleasant surprise when I opened the door and shoved Zangetsu down their throat.

Bracing myself, I held my sword behind the door as I opened it. What was on the other side shocked me out of my courageous façade. Zangetsu clattered to the ground, its blade hitting the wooden floor loudly.

A soaking wet and bloody Grimmjow had collapsed on the doorstep. His reiatsu was weak, but still present. Murmuring his name, I stooped down beside him. Without any encouragement, he managed to gather some strength to help me help him onto his feet. He leaned heavily on me as I lead him into a back room, and I did my best not to stumble.

As I hurried to shut the back door, I tried to remember what Rukia had taught me about kidous. Returning to Grimmjow, I was met with blue eyes regarding me silently. Fighting down panic, I raised my hands above his body and muttering a healing kidou. It was a success, and his wounds sealed before I ran out of reiatsu. With a sigh, I fished in the medical table for a pair of scissors, and then began to cut his clothes off of his body.

"… The hell're ya doin'…" he grumbled, making no move to stop me.

"I gotta bandage your wounds or they'll reopen and bleed again."

He fell silent as I went to work. Having helped my dad in the clinic since I was young, I had nearly perfected this process. Grimmjow watched my expression with tired blue eyes.

When I was finally finished, I pulled a blanket over him to cover his exposed body. His eyes were closed. It was the most serene and vulnerable I'd ever seen him.

"Why'm I so tired…?"

Moving to grab an extra blanket from the closet, I spoke softly. "Sleeping will probably help heal your injuries and reiatsu. You can stay here tonight." Settling down on the blanket on the floor, I glanced up at him. His reiatsu was already regenerating. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I laid my head back down on the blanket, closing my own eyes.

He would be here in the morning this time…


End file.
